


沪中月

by expire_date



Category: all龙, 嘎龙, 昱龙 - Fandom, 晰龙, 超龙 - Fandom, 龚龙 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expire_date/pseuds/expire_date
Summary: 寡妇文学，有一、、泥塑，无车，角色自己对应一下哈
Kudos: 3





	沪中月

**Author's Note:**

> 寡妇文学，有一、、泥塑，无车，角色自己对应一下哈

大宅门里的那位老爷子走了，送灵的队伍蜿蜒着从城北往东面的城门去，捧着老爷子遗像走在队伍最前头的是他那个才二十来岁的八姨太。  
八姨太原是戏班的旦角儿，是个清秀水灵的小子，轻易不上台，老爷子这种跺跺脚上海城震三震的角色才能请出他来。他那日咿咿呀呀一曲红娘，老爷子愣是记了大半月，心心念念实在忘不了，最后一箱大黄鱼送到戏班班主手里把这小妖精接回宅邸过了门。  
今日八姨太着一身靛蓝缎子镶白鹅绒滚边的琵琶襟长褂，肩上披着银鼠皮披风，巴掌大的脸上没什么表情，明明是一个年纪轻轻的偏房姨太太，端的是一幅当家主母的模样。  
老爷子的发妻难产走了，之后再没立过正妻，其他六房姨太太互相之间勾心斗角，年纪最轻的八姨太反倒是从不掺和这些事儿，只管把老爷子招呼好了。再者说他毕竟还是个男人，虽然讨老爷子喜欢但总归是留不了种的，另几位姨太太便很少针对他。  
谁知道老爷子遗嘱的内容是把所有财产都划到八姨太名下，从此这大宅门就是八姨太的大宅门。  
送葬队出了城，浩浩荡荡进了老爷子生前选好的墓园。落棺时，八姨太按规矩坐在柩后哭泣，忽然有人给他递了块纯白的绢子，他抬眼瞧，正是老爷子的发妻拿命换来的儿子。大少爷不比他小多少，但每次见他都规规矩矩地叫八娘，这次也不例外。  
“八娘，您拿着用。”他说着，悄悄压低了声音，“您今天的妆好看，哭花了就可惜了。”  
八姨太用绢子的一角轻轻拭着眼尾，垂着头道了谢谢。  
这一幕全被庶出的二少爷看在眼里，他眼神阴鸷地盯着大少爷打量一番，最终别过头去不再看。  
他早看出大哥对这个八娘心怀不轨，父亲尚在世时就是了。每次得了珍奇的墨宝古玩都第一时间送进八娘的院里，天一转凉就紧赶着去布庄挑了上好的绒子缎子让裁缝做了和八娘尺寸的厚衣裳。父亲当他是孝顺，却不曾看见他同八娘在兰香阁吃茶时有意无意地握住他的手。  
但他没资格对大哥这背德的行径感到不齿，因为他也垂涎八娘很久了。但父亲面前他比大哥收敛，有时甚至刻意惹八娘生气，只为见他瞪着那双看谁都深情的漂亮眼睛，抬起手却还是舍不得打下来，只轻轻在自己后脑勺上拍一下，然后负起似的说，下次不许这样了，不然叫你爹家法伺候。  
现在父亲不在，就是他们俩公平竞争的时候。  
大少爷像是感觉到了二少爷灼灼的视线，转过头不偏不倚地撞上他的眼神，然后挑衅似的嗤笑一声。  
二少爷瞪着眼，侧颈上浅浅浮起一道青筋，丝毫没有向长兄示弱的意思。  
八姨太抬眼望着他们，闪着金粉的赭色眼影在微微下垂的眼尾晕开，随他这向上看的动作扬起来，像只蝴蝶。  
盯上八姨太的可不止这两位少爷，警署的那位公子也对他虎视眈眈。  
八姨太还没进大宅门的时候，除却在戏班是个角儿，每到夜深就摇身一变成了百乐门的头牌。  
明明是个男人，但穿着暗红走金纹掐腰对襟丝绸旗袍倒看得出颇有几分身段。他安安静静站在麦克风前唱着留声机里的黑胶唱片来回播放的那几首歌，偷跑出来玩的小公子就看着暗红的布料间若隐若现又白又细的长腿发愣。  
他一支曲唱完，满堂喝彩，小公子才知道他有多受欢迎。他从台上走下来，在光线昏暗暧昧的大厅中踱着步。小公子就招手把他引到自己身边。  
他认出小公子，含笑走到他身边。  
“您背着父亲来的？”  
“你今晚同我走。”小公子没回答他，只这样说。  
他一笑，衣襟上的凤穿牡丹纹跟着颤，“龚少爷，我只唱歌，其他不陪的。”  
然后他挑起眼尾递过去一个缠绵悱恻的眼神，“你要是喜欢我，就请我喝杯酒吧。”  
今日八姨太不同往日模样，清冷又带着点不知真假的悲伤，小公子看得心痛。  
日后有机会，或许可以带他回家。  
不远处站着的贝勒爷也看了八姨太许久，他是蒙族人，但家中祖辈在前朝就进了京，到了他这一代也已经似汉人一般了。但他看八姨太的眼神，像极了草原上的头狼看猎物的眼神。  
问了左右仆从得知此人身份，贝勒爷有些意外，没料到那老头子竟娶了个男子过门。但看了他哭红的眼和不得不说，确实是个让人心动的尤物。  
贝勒爷也到了该娶妻的年纪，多少姑娘挤破了头想嫁进他府中，也有不少亲眷要替他说媒，最后都被他拒绝。  
现在他想想，是的，他府中确实还缺个管家的。  
或许今年，他该纳一位福晋了。  
小辈嗑过头宾客上过香后，大少爷招待亲戚客人们去旁厅落座吃饭，八姨太则称身子不适先离席了。  
出了墓园，他没有直接离开，而是转了道往偏门去。  
“王生。”  
见了等在那里的人，八姨太脸上半点悲伤之色都没了，只顾笑着往他身边去，眼里闪着星子。  
人家都叫他王先生，偏这小戏子唱戏唱迷了，天天张生李生的，称他也作王生。  
罢了，随他喜欢吧。  
王先生是城里人尽皆知的建筑商，老爷子娶八姨太过门的时候特意建了座别馆，用的琉璃瓦就是王先生商行里的。  
老爷子是大客户，这单生意是王先生亲自去谈的。他性子儒雅谈吐得体，学识也渊博，说的奇闻异事都是八姨太闻所未闻的。和年迈的老爷子比起来，王先生也俊朗挺拔得多，一来二去，二人就暗生情愫了。  
“老爷子一走，上海城也该乱了。我听军阀朋友说打仗是早晚的事，你这段时间把老爷子的财产全折现存进中央银行，下个月我带你走，我们去台湾。”  
王先生说着，伸手轻轻去抚八姨太的脸，“这段时间苦了你了。”  
“想到以后能一直和王生在一起，这些就都没什么了。”八姨太垂下眼睑笑着，嘴角的梨窝噙了四月春风的温柔。  
“哟，王先生想带他走？”  
有人从拐角转出来含着笑意望着他们二人，眼神却是吓人的冷。  
王先生迈出一步将八姨太护在自己身后，脸色一黑。  
八姨太眼瞧着那人，有点惊讶又有点担忧。  
早和王先生约定好，去了台湾在海边建一座小木屋，在后花园种满最喜欢的花。如今这情形，他真能放他跟着王先生去台湾吗？


End file.
